


Weep No More Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep No More Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had another crap day been crying a lot lately I feel drained and sad and so another comfort story has come to mind. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Could this day have been any worse? Perhaps not, I couldn't imagine how. I felt so drained and lost. All I wanted some comfort, just anything to make me feel better.

I sighed feeling drained and felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into the touch; I knew it was Loki, the cologne I bought him for our anniversary giving his presence away.

He kissed the top my head, rubbing my shoulders soothingly. I gave him a here and there smile. He then lifted me up and carried me to our bed.

"Rest my sweet Enchantress and weep no more" he whispered softly.

"I love you Wolf Eyes, you always know how to comfort me" I said tenderly.

"I love you too Enchantress, it is the least I can do for all the times you have comforted me in my need, I know it wasn't easy as I can be…." He tried to say.

"You're not difficult, you're my darling and I'm grateful to you" I said as he laid me on our bed and we cuddled.

"Sleep now sweet Enchantress, all will be well you'll see" he soothed.

I kissed his heart and found myself asleep in his arms; he soon fell asleep as well this was true paradise sleeping his arms, knowing all would be well.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
